Fading
by SinortiaDanzer
Summary: Backstage after a performance tensions grow high between the members of Driveshaft. Will it cause them to go different ways?
1. Backstage

Cheers of the crowd swooned loudly in the background behind them as they walked off the stage and down the hall towards the backstage area. Charlie led them with Liam close behind. Nobody could hear what the others were saying or yelling for that matter. The crowd drowned every other sound out. With that every member of Driveshaft turned his attention to the huge metal doors in front of them. Across them was the word: BACKSTAGE.

Pushing the doors open Charlie again led them. This time past a scream legion of fans barely being held back by burly bodyguards. The band walked strait up to the crowd to have a pick of the selection. Charlie walked up to a bodyguard by the name of Bert. He stood close next to him as he gazed over the girls in front of him. "I want her, that one, and the pretty brunette with the red skirt." He whispered loudly into Bert's ear. He nodded his head in acceptance as Charlie walked away with the other's still left picking. He looked over to the door, which behind held a world few saw. Liam stood in corner meekly waiting for his baby brother.

Walking over Charlie noticed his brother odd attitude. He was usually the one heading the operations. Charlie wrapped his arm around his brother. "What's wrong Liam? None of them good enough for you?" Charlie asked with a laugh as he turned Liam towards the group of girls. Liam seemed to wince at the sight. Of course Charlie took no notice of it. Too busy eyeing more girls he wanted. "No." Liam replied turning away. Charlie stared oddly at his brother. "What" Charlie began. "Nothing." Liam lashed out as he pulled away from Charlie. "Can we just head in?' Liam asked as he wrapped his hand around the door handle. Charlie was slightly stunned as looked at his brother's unwillingness. 'Sure." Charlie answered as he turned to the other. Whistling he got their attention as he signaled them over.

Opening the door they were hit by an already ongoing party. People were gathered all around. Guys sitting on couches with girls limberly laid out over them. People sitting at the bar drinking and some already passed out. Others were doing assortments of drugs and pills handed out to them on plates, bowls or whatever they could find to put it in. It was the usual setting after a Driveshaft concert.

The group was now splitting apart and heading off in all directions with the girls they had chosen outside and some that had just come up to them. Liam was sticking close behind Charlie as he walked around tasting everything he could put his finger in. Suddenly his eyes perked up as he looked up to see a beautiful tall woman heading towards him. She wore a tight black leather skirt that barley made mid thigh. Her black woolen shirt was tighter then her skirt was. With it's drooping v-neck collar Charlie had quite and eye full.

His eyes grew wider as she walked closer. He looked like a child in a candy store as she walked right up to him. "You're Charlie Pace right?" He heard her ask. His attention caught he didn't follow. "What?' He asked seeing he lips move, but didn't hear anything. "I asked if you were Charlie Pace. The base guitarist for Driveshaft." She asked again. Charlie shook himself out of his daze. Either it was the drugs or her beauty, but he was having trouble paying attention. "Yes I am." Charlie answered. "Well I have something to show you." She smiled. Charlie got a big grin on his face working some image of his surprise in his mind as he began to follow her. "Charlie?" Liam's voice came from behind him. Charlie turned around forgetting entirely about his brother standing behind him. "What?" Charlie asked quiet mad about being delayed. "Where you off to?" Liam asked. Charlie's eyes grew big with frustration as he signaled to the girl who now had a hold of his hand. Liam's faced seemed to plead him not to go. "Liam walk around or do something." Charlie barked as he turned around and was lost in the crowd.


	2. The Call

DISCLAIMER: Sorry for not posting before. Only thing to worry about is drug use, some sexuality and language.

Walking away from his brother Charlie was led by the girl into a small room. She left him as she turned around and closed the door. Coming back to him she turned on the light. Revealing the room barely decorated. Only a mere unfurnished bed in the corner. Next to it was a table where the lamp supplying the light sat atop it with a small phone next to it. Charlie knew what was going to happen. Another groupie another night. He was used to it, but he still became nervous every time.

The girl was now standing in near model pose in front of him. He looked away awkwardly. "Don't think I've ever been in this room before.' He stuttered as the girl had nearly wrapped herself around him. He slowly looked down at her. A cheesy smile came over her as she leaned in a kissed him. Quickly he pulled away. "Wait love." He stopped her. Her face turned to bafflement. "I don't even know your name.' He smiled. "It's Kelly." She whispered trying hard to look him in the eyes, but was so attracted to his lips.

Leaning in she kissedhim again. This time he indulged. Letting it go on longer the first. Unhurriedly pulling away he looked her in the eyes. "Alright then." He said slightly bewildered. She loosely slung her arms around his neck as she walked backwards towards the bed. Laughs came form deep in her throat. Charlie followed her in laughter as he did in walking he really had no idea why he was laughing. "What are we laughing at?" He asked with a laugh. "I dunno really?' She replied as she stopped.

Backing up again she quickly tripped over herself falling to the bed. Both broke up into laughter. Charlie looked down to the floor looking for what she tripped over. There was nothing there. Obviously she was drunk. Well it didn't matter he was high as a kite so he couldn't go convicting anyone. "It was alitttle slippery there." He laughed looking back to her. She paid no attention to what he was saying. She just starred dumfounded at him. Charlie looked around on the bed and the current situation they were in. "Well since were on the bed…" He began to suggest.

Before he knew anything he was on his back with Kelly sitting impatiently next to him. This mysterious woman again surprised him. "Wow. Ok…" He went off as she swiftly straddled his waist. He kept his eyes on her as her hands slinked up his chest unbuttoning his shirt at an antagonizing slow pace. The phone on the table next to him began to ring. Kelly stopped and looked over to phone with him. Quickly his eyes jolted to her sudden stop. "Let it ring." Charlie said. She looked questionably back to him. "Trust me. They'll get it out there." Charlie smiled.

Taking his word for it Kelly crouched down over him placing a simple kiss on his lips. The ringing stopped. Turning their heads they both looked at the phone as if it were a magic trick. "See I told you." He assured her. She grinned as she lowed to the nape of his neck. Leaving butterfly kisses. His slight stubble brushed up her cheek and against her ear. The phone began to ring again. A groan came deep from his throat. As quick as it started up again it stopped. A sigh of relief came escaped his lips as Kelly's long hair fell down over Charlie's face.

Leaning in to kiss him the phone began to ring again. "Bloody hell!" Charlie sighed as Kelly sat up and looked over at the phone. He eyes never left it as it continuously rang. Charlie nearly slapped his hands down on face in frustration. Looking at the phone while it rang he decided whether or not to answer. As it went on he knew he'd never get Kelly going again as long as it rang. Reaching over he picked it up. "Hello?' He answered. "Charlie?" The voice on the other line asked. "Yes. What do you want?" He asked sitting up. "This is Gracie's sister Jillian. You need to tell Liam she went into labor about an hour ago. He needs to get down to Manchester Medical Center as fast as he can.' Jillian said frantically into the phone. "Will do." Charlie answered not even comprehending what this woman was saying. He said not another word as he slammed the phone back on the receiver.

Kelly gazed at him with a questionable stare. "Who was that?' She questioned. "Oh somebody for Liam…" Charlie stumbled off as he tried to even remember the call. "Oh." Kelly sighed as she sat down. Charlie shook the thought from his head looking back to Kelly. "Where were we?' he asked with a smile leaning in towards her. "Here.' She whispered as she came in closer. Their lips barely touching there came a knock at the door. "Charlie." A voice came bearing through the door. Charlie sat back in anger. "What?" he asked looking over at an already disgusted Kelly sitting against the wall with her arms folded to her chest. "Photos.' The voice called before footsteps led away.

Sitting there quiet in protest, Kelly said not a word against him getting up and leaving.Getting up he walked to the door. Before resting his hand on the doorknob Kelly's hand was around his arm stopping him. He looked back to her. "Are you gonna go?" She asked. Charlie went back to her. "I have to. The bloody papers want to sell magazines. And they can't very well do that with part of the band missing." Charlie explained with the pleasing smile on his face. She still begged him with that look. "Come on. Come with me. You can hang out with the band while we do band stuff.' He pleaded getting up. "Will I get to be in pictures?' She asked as she got up. "Don't know bout all that love." He laughed as he opened the door. Walking out she hurried along after him


End file.
